


Phönixtränen-Szenen

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magical Creatures
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.deAlle Leser, die nicht genug von "Phönixtränen" bekommen, finden hier eine lose Sammlung von "Szenen" die vor, während oder nach "Phönixtränen" spielen. Viel Spaß beim Schmökern^___^





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo Leute^___^
> 
> Habe mir neulich nochmal „Phönixtränen“ durchgelesen und daraufhin fielen mir folgende Szenen ein.  
> Was jetzt folgt ist also eine lose Sammlung kleiner, in sich abgeschlossener Szenen, die vor, während oder auch nach „Phönixtränen“ spielen.   
> Da ich nicht weiß, ob mir zwischendurch nicht doch noch was einfällt, werde ich diese „Geschichte“ nicht auf „fertiggestellt“ stellen.   
> Und es wird auch nicht chronologisch geordnet sein… Aber ich denke, wenn Ihr „Phönixtränen“ kennt, könnt Ihr die Szenen auch selbst zu ordnen^^°
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins^^°  
> (Dieser Disclaimer gilt auch für die nachfolgenden Szenen) 
> 
>  
> 
> gedankliche Verbindung:  
> #Amalia#  
> ##Armand##

Szene 1

 

Besorgt schaute Amalia auf ihren alten Freund, welcher gedankenverloren an eine der Säulen gelehnt stand und blicklos hinunter auf das Treiben der vor Leben pulsierenden Stadt starrte.  
Über die letzten Jahrtausende hatte sie beobachten können, wie sich ihr alter Gefährte- Bruder immer mehr in sich zurückzog. Immer mehr von der Unbeschwertheit, Leichtigkeit verlor, die ihn als Phönix eigentlich immer begleiteten. Stattdessen versank er immer mehr in Melancholie.   
Brom hatte ihr gegenüber in einem Gespräch ebenfalls seine Sorge über seinen Herren ausgedrückt. Auch ihm war das veränderte Verhalten seines Herrn aufgefallen.   
Nun, es war inzwischen auch nicht mehr zu übersehen.   
Wann war das letzte Mal, dass Fawkes mit einem befreiten Trillern durch die Lüfte gegleitet war?  
Wann war das letzte Mal, dass Fawkes‘ goldene Augen ohne einen Schatten zu ihr aufgeschaut hatten?  
Wann war das letzte Mal, das Fawkes herzhaft gelacht hatte?  
Es war nicht so, dass er die Aufgaben seinem Volk oder auch dem Konzil gegenüber vernachlässigte. Es war nur so, dass seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr sein gesamtes Herz in den Handlungen steckte.  
Und Amalia beschlich so eine Ahnung an was das liegen könnte:   
Fawkes sehnte sich nach seinem Gegenpart.   
Und zwar inzwischen so sehr, dass es ihm nicht mehr möglich war, diesen Schmerz zu verstecken. Den Schmerz, sich unvollständig zu fühlen.   
Amalia hatte ihren Gefährten vor cirka 10.000 Jahren gefunden.   
Fawkes hatte sich riesig für seine alte Freundin- Schwester gefreut und Armand ohne weitere Vorbehalte in ihrer kleinen Familie willkommen geheißen.   
Ebenso wie Armand von Anfang an die Stellung Fawkes‘ im Leben seiner Gefährtin akzeptiert hatte. Man konnte eben nicht trennen, was einst zusammen seinen Anfang gefunden hatte.   
Arme, die sich um ihre Hüften schlangen, rissen sie aus ihren Überlegungen.  
##Was beschäftigt dich?##, fragte ihr Gefährte, während er ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals hauchte.   
#Fawkes…#, seufzte sie auf. #Wenn das so weiter geht…#  
Sie konnte nicht weitersprechen. Der Schmerz schnürte ihr die Kehle zu.   
##Sht…##, verstärkte Armand die Umarmung um seine Drachenlady.##Wir müssen darauf vertrauen, dass die Magie weiß, was sie tut. Ist es nicht das, was du mir immer sagst?##  
#Ja… aber es zerbricht ihn langsam. Warum lässt sich die Magie soviel Zeit ihm eine Gefährtin oder einen Gefährten an die Seite zu stellen? Warum ist er immer noch allein?#  
Armand spürte wie Amalia mit ihrem „Bruder“ litt.   
Wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, dann konnte er ihre Sorge verstehen.   
Amalia und Fawkes sind die ersten Lebewesen, die von der Magie geschaffen worden waren. Man sollte meinen, dass die Magie sich besser um ihre ersten Kinder kümmern würde. Stattdessen war Amalia erst vor 10.000 Jahren über ihn gestolpert und Fawkes wartete immer noch auf seine andere Hälfte.   
Mit ##Die Magie wird schon wissen was sie tut…## versuchte er sowohl seine Gefährtin, als auch sich zu beruhigen.   
Es konnte einfach nicht sein, dass die Magie eines ihrer erstgeborenen Kinder eingehen ließ. Es konnte einfach nicht sein…

 

Marilla stand im Schatten der Säule und hatte einen guten Blick auf ihre Herrin, die von ihrem Gefährten im Arm gehalten wurde und auch auf Fawkes.  
Sie wusste, dass sich ihre Herrin extreme Sorgen um den melancholischen Phönix machte- das sie überhaupt einmal die Worte Melancholie und Phönix in einem Satz benutzen würde?  
Kopfschüttelnd trat sie neben den ältesten Phönix.   
Jetzt wo sie neben ihm stand, spürte sie es am stärksten.   
Das Feuer Fawkes‘ leuchtete nicht mehr so stark wie einst. Es hatte sowohl an Stärke, als auch an Wärme verloren. Dabei handelte es sich bei Fawkes um ein wandelndes Inferno. Ein Inferno, das in der Lage war jedem in seiner Nähe Wärme, Zuversicht, Hoffnung und Vertrauen einzuflößen. Selbst wenn der Kern des Infernos langsam den Glauben an seine eigene Hoffnung verlor.   
Leise lächelte sie in sich hinein.   
Nun, mit den Neuigkeiten, die sie hatte, würde sie das Feuer in Fawkes wieder anfachen und ihrer Herrin die Sorge um ihren alten Freund von den Schultern nehmen.   
„Mylord?“, versuchte sie leise die Aufmerksamkeit des in sich versunkenen Phönix‘ auf sich zu ziehen. Als sie keine Reaktion bekam, legte sie ihm vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Oberarm.   
Das brachte Fawkes wenigstens dazu sich ihr zuzuwenden.   
Und sie erschrak als sie die Leere in den Augen des Älteren sah.   
Dann jedoch klärten sich die goldenen Seelenspiegel und Marilla sah sich einem fragendem Blick und einer hochgezogenen feuerroten Augenbraue gegenüber.   
Verschämt löste sie ihre Hand von seinem Arm:  
„Verzeiht Mylord,“, meinte sie leise. „Aber ich habe wichtige Neuigkeiten.“  
Nachdem er ihr aufmunternd zugenickt hatte, fuhr sie ruhig fort:  
„Die Magie hat mir gezeigt, dass Euer Gefährte demnächst geboren wird.“  
Sie hörte Fawkes scharf einatmen. Auch hinter sich, wo ihre Herrin stand konnte sie Unglauben spüren.   
„Leider hat sie mir nicht eröffnet, wann. Sie hat mich lediglich gebeten, Euch auszurichten, dass Ihr Euren Gefährten finden werdet, wenn Ihr die Gesellschaft eines gewissen Albus Dumbledores aufsucht.“   
Der Phönix rührte sich nicht.  
Er starrte sie lediglich aus weiten, ungläubigen Augen an.   
Lächelnd hob sie erneut ihre Hand und strich dem versteinerten Phönix über die Wange:   
„Die Magie hat Euch nicht vergessen, Mylord.“

 

Fassungslos starrte Fawkes auf die Seherin der Drachen.   
Suchte in ihren hellgrünen Augen nach einem Hinweis, dass sie sich mit ihm nur einen verdammt schlechten Scherz erlaubt hatte.   
Stattdessen konnte er lediglich Ernsthaftigkeit und aufrichtige Freude für ihn erkennen.   
Mit dem letzten Satz hatte sie ihm aus der Seele gesprochen.   
Die letzten Jahrtausende waren in ihm immer mehr Zweifel an der Magie aufgekommen. Schließlich hatte sie es so eingerichtet, dass sich magische Wesen erst durch ihren Gegenpart vollständig fühlten, dennoch hatte sie ihm bisher genau den vorenthalten. Und in den letzten Jahrtausenden hatte er immer mehr gespürt, wie ihm die stabilisierende Gegenwart seiner Gefährtin oder auch seines Gefährten fehlte.   
Moment, hatte Marilla nicht „Gefährte“ gesagt?  
Zumindest wäre damit schon mal das Geschlecht seines Gegenparts geklärt.   
Ein strahlendes Lächeln legte sich über sein Gesicht.   
Ein Lächeln, welches seit langer Zeit auch wieder seine Augen erreichte.   
Überglücklich schloss er die etwas größere Frau in eine feste Umarmung.  
„Danke.“, flüsterte er ihr aus tiefsten Herzen zu.   
Im Stillen tat er Abbitte an die Magie, dass er es sich erlaubt hatte an ihr zur zweifeln. Als er spürte, wie ein kleiner kühler Luftzug verspielt durch seine Haare fuhr und ihm dann in einer fast zärtlich zu nennenden Geste über die Wange fuhr, wusste er, dass die Magie ihm seinen kleinen Ausrutscher verziehen hatte.   
Jetzt hieß es nur noch Albus Dumbledore finden und abwarten.   
Egal wie lange es auch dauern würde. Er würde geduldig auf den Zeitpunkt warten, an dem sich ihm sein Gefährte enthüllen würde.   
Die Magie hatte ihm seine Hoffnung wieder gegeben.


	2. Chapter 2

Szene 2

 

Erschöpft betrat Albus Dumbledore sein Quartier.  
Die Hauselfen mussten den Schülern heute irgendwas ins Frühstück getan haben. Schließlich waren die kleinen Racker im Unterricht vollkommen übermütig gewesen. Und er hatte erst jetzt den letzten Schüler vom Nachsitzen zurück in sein Haus geschickt. Ausgerechnet ein Hufflepuff Erstklässler.   
Über die Energie der Jugend kopfschüttelnd, wollte er wie immer seinen Umhang über dem Schreibtischstuhl ablegen.  
Doch heute erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung und glaubte seinen Augen kaum.   
Saß doch ein prächtiger rotgoldener Phönix auf der Stuhllehne und beobachtete ihn ungerührt aus seinen alterslosen goldenen Seelenspiegeln.   
Ungläubig schloss der Verwandlungsprofessor die Augen und öffnete sie wieder. Doch an dem Bild änderte sich nichts. Immer noch wurde der Stuhl von der zarten Gestalt der magischen Kreatur eingenommen. Die prachtvollen langen Schwanzfedern ergossen sich wie ein rotgoldener Wasserfall elegant über die Sitzfläche und die Spitzen der Federn berührten sacht den Boden.   
Mit stolzer Haltung hielt sich die magische Kreatur auf der Lehne und ihre glanzvolle, mächtige Präsenz schien die Grenzen seines kleinen unscheinbaren Quartiers fast zu sprengen. Die Magie, die diesen so zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper wie eine Decke behutsam umhüllte, war dermaßen alt und mächtig, dass es Albus fast die Luft zum atmen nahm.   
Was, bei allen guten Magiern, machte ein Phönix in seinem Quartier?  
Und vor allem, was wollte die Kreatur?  
Wollte sie ihm etwa einen Vertrautenbund anbieten?   
Über seine eigene Maßlosigkeit amüsiert, versuchte er herauszufinden, was die magische Kreatur wollte.  
„Verzeiht Meister Phönix,“, verneigte er sich respektvoll. „Aber handelt es sich bei Eurem Besuch lediglich um eine kurze Stippvisite?“  
Der Phönix legte sein Haupt schief und schien die Worte abzuwägen, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Ihr gedenkt länger zu bleiben?“, versicherte sich Albus geschockt.  
Der Phönix nickte.   
„Gestattet mir bitte, dass ich es Euch dann ein wenig bequemer mache.“  
Damit holte Albus vorsichtig seinen Zauberstab hervor.   
Immer den brennenden Blick der magischen Kreatur auf sich spürend.   
Mit einer eleganten Bewegung seines Handgelenkes verwandelte er einen der Kieselsteine, die er aufgrund ihrer vielseitigen Verwendbarkeit in seinem Unterrichtsfach immer bei sich trug, in einen gemütlichen Pferch, die es dem Phönix ermöglichten bequem an eine Wasserschüssel und eine andere Schüssel gefüllt mit Essen zu kommen   
Kaum hatte er die Beschwörung zu Ende geführt, hatte die magische Kreatur auf der ihr zugedachten Sitzmöglichkeit Platz genommen.   
Erschüttert, da Albus durch diese Geste klar geworden war, dass der Phönix wirklich vor hatte länger zu bleiben, rief er nach einer Hauselfe.  
„Professor haben nach Bibi gerufen?“  
Er nickte und zeigte dann auf den Phönix:  
„Wärst du bitte so gut, die Wasserschüssel aufzufüllen und die andere Schale mit Körnern zu füllen?“  
Kaum hatte Bibi einen Blick auf die andere magische Kreatur geworfen, bekam sie große runde Augen und schien wie versteinert.  
Der Phönix ließ ein kleines aufmunterndes Trillern ertönen, welches die Hauselfe aus ihrer Starre zu reißen schien.   
„Selbstverständlich werden Bibi immer frisches Wasser und Früchte für Meister Fawkes bereit halten.“, verneigte sie sich tief und verschwand wieder. Nur um kurz darauf mit der gefüllten Wasserschale und ein paar kleingeschnittenen Früchten aufzutauchen, die sie respektvoll in die andere Schale legte. Der Phönix- Fawkes?- zwitscherte dankbar und die kleine Hauselfe lächelte strahlend, ehe sie sich noch einmal vor dem Phönix verneigte und dann wieder verschwand.   
Verblüfft über dieses kleine Zwischenspiel, meinte Albus:  
„So, Euer Name ist also Fawkes?“  
Der Phönix gab eine kleine zustimmende Tonfolge von sich und klaubte sich einen Apfelschnitz aus der Schale.  
Damit war dem Professor auch klar, dass Fawkes scheinbar den Früchten den Kernen den Vorzug gab.   
Erneut neigte Albus kurz seinen Oberkörper, ehe er sich ebenfalls vorstellte:   
„Sehr erfreut. Albus mein Name. Auf gutes Zusammenleben.“

 

Es hatte eine Weile gedauert ehe sie den Albus Dumbledore fanden, den Marilla in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte.   
Doch als sie sich sicher sein konnten, dass es sich beim Hogwartschen Verwandlungsprofessor um ihren Albus handelte, hatte Amalia ihn kurz umarmt und ihm zugesichert, dass sie sich für die Dauer seiner Wartezeit um die Belange seiner Phönixe mit kümmern würde und er nur ab und zu langschauen bräuchte.   
Dankbar hatte er seine alte Begleiterin gedrückt.   
Nach einer weiteren herzhaften Umarmung Armands hatte er sich in seine Flammen gehüllt und war im privaten Gemach des Professors aufgetaucht. Da er von der Lehne des Schreibtischstuhles den Eingang am besten im Blick hatte, ließ er sich darauf nieder und wartete das Ende des Schultages ab.   
Abends rissen ihn Schritte auf dem Flur aus seinem leichten Schlummer.   
Aufmerksam beobachtete er das Porträtloch.   
Und er sollte nicht enttäuscht werden. Denn kein geringerer als Albus Dumbledore, seines Zeichens Verwandlungsprofessor, trat ein.   
Die schulterlangen braunen Haare hinten im Nacken zusammengebunden. Die himmelblauen Augen schauten klar und freundlich in die Welt und die Falten in den Augenwinkeln verrieten, dass der Mann gern lachte.   
Zudem konnte Fawkes kein Fehl in der Seele des Mannes ausmachen.   
Das war also der Mann den er auf unabsehbarer Zeit begleiten würde. Es würde ihm leichter fallen, als er gedacht hatte. Denn der Mann machte einen guten Eindruck auf ihn.  
Die Sympathie wuchs, als der Professor ihm einen eigenen Pferch zur Verfügung stellte und eine Hauselfe dafür sorgen würde, dass er dort immer frisches Wasser und Früchte fand.  
Ja, es würde ihm leicht fallen.


	3. Chapter 3

Szene 3

 

Gut gelaunt vor sich hin pfeifend, verließ Charlie sein Quartier.   
Heute hatte er wieder Dienst in der großen Höhle. Dort suchte immer dieses eine Weibchen Unterschlupf, wenn sie sich in dieses Reservat verirrte. Er hoffte, dass sie sich auch heute wieder dort eingefunden hatte. Aber wenn er die letzten Monate zu Grunde legte, standen die Chancen ziemlich gut. Seine Kollegen hatten schon scherzhaft gemeint, dass dieses eine ganz spezielle Weibchen von ihm wohl genauso angetan war, wie er von ihr.   
Einer ging sogar soweit ihm lachend vorzuschlagen, einen Priester zu besorgen, damit der drachenverrückte Charlie sich tatsächlich an dieses Drachenweibchen binden konnte.   
Schließlich tauchte sie immer genau zu den Tagen auf, an dem Charlie seinen Dienst in der großen Höhle verrichtete. War der Dienst beendet, verließ sie die Höhle wieder und ließ sich nicht eher blicken, bis Charlie seine nächste Schicht in der großen Höhle antrat.   
Aber seiner Meinung nach handelte es sich bei diesem Weibchen um eine echte Schönheit:  
Hellgrüne Augen, die ihn seiner Meinung nach immer mit einem amüsierten Funkeln beobachteten und seegrüne Schuppen, die im Licht der Sonne in allen Regenbogenfarben hell aufglänzten. Dazu war sie kleiner als so manch anderer Drachen. Jedoch schienen die anderen Drachen sie zu respektieren. Wenn er sah, dass selbst der ruppigste Hornschwanz ihr Platz bei der Tränke machte?   
Die Jungen liebten sie abgöttisch. Hatte er doch schon mehr als einmal beobachten können, wie sich die Jungtiere mit lautem Gebrüll auf die kleine Drachendame stürzten, nur um sie zu necken und zu Fangspielen herauszufordern. Meistens ließ sich das Weibchen von den Jungtieren zu einer kleinen Balgerei überreden.   
Jedoch akzeptierten die Jungen, wenn das Weibchen kurz nach ihnen schnappte um das Ende ihrer Spielsession zu signalisieren und ließen sie ohne weiteres Theater ihres Weges ziehen.   
Bei anderen Tieren würden sie trotz allem immer noch spielerisch nach dem Schwanz schnappen. Aber nicht bei „seinem“ Weibchen.   
Sie war auch diejenige, die ihn oft ziemlich nah an sich heran ließ.   
Normalerweise konnten Drachenhüter nur mit äußerster Vorsicht den Drachen dermaßen nahe kommen. Der eine oder andere hatte sich schon die eine oder andere Verbrennung zugezogen, als er das tiefe warnende Grollen ignoriert und stattdessen die unsichtbare Grenze, die jeder Drache um sich herum zog, überschritt.   
Es herrschte auch eine stillschweigende Übereinkunft zwischen den Drachen im Reservat und den dort arbeitenden Menschen:  
Die Menschen stellen Wasser, Nahrung und Unterschlupf zur Verfügung, dafür würden die Drachen es den Menschen gestatten sie zu beobachten und geben ab und zu ein paar ihrer Schuppen für den Zaubertränkemarkt ab. Allerdings würden die Menschen die Grenzen, die die Drachen abstecken, akzeptieren. Aber mal ehrlich, welcher Mensch bei klarem Verstand würde schon einen Drachen herausfordern?  
Dieses ganz spezielle Weibchen hatte ihn in keinster Form irgendwie gezeigt, dass sie seine Nähe nicht mehr duldete oder das er ihre Wohlfühl- Grenze überschritt. Also hatte er sich immer weiter an sie herangewagt. Bis er eines Abends voller Staunen seine Hand hob und sie auf ihrem wohlgeformten Hals ablegte.   
Die seegrünen Schuppen fühlten sich angenehm kühl an unter seiner warmen Haut. Voller Verwunderung hatte er auf die Hand auf diesem seegrünen Schuppenteppich gestarrt. Erst ein wohliges Grummeln holte ihn soweit in die Gegenwart zurück, das er erschrocken von dem Drachen zurückwich.   
„V-verzeihung…“, stammelte er unbeholfen. Seine Hand schwebte immer noch dicht über dem Schuppenpanzer.   
Die Drachendame schwenkte ihren Kopf, sodass sie ihn aus ihren hellgrünen Augen belustigt anblinzeln konnte.  
Mit ihrer Schnauze stupste sie ihn verspielt in den Brustkorb.   
Charlie hatte verwirrt geblinzelt und dann verwundert gefragt:  
„Soll ich weitermachen?“  
Zu seinem allergrößten Erstaunen hatte sie genickt, dann den Kopf zwischen ihren Vorderbeinen abgelegt und mit einem behaglichen Brummen ihre strahlenden Augen geschlossen.   
Zuerst zögernd, dann mutiger kam er ihrer Aufforderung nach. Und mit der Zeit wurde er so mutig, das er sich schlussendlich vor ihrem mächtigen Schädel gehockt und sie zwischen den Augen gekrault hatte.   
Was das behagliche Brummen noch einmal verstärkt hatte.   
Seine Kollegen hatten am nächsten Morgen nicht schlecht geschaut, als sie ihn an die Seite des Weibchens gelehnt schlafend vorgefunden hatten. Was jedoch am meisten überrascht hatte, war die Tatsache, dass sich das Weibchen schützend um ihn herum gerollt und sogar einen ihrer Flügel zum Schutz gegen die nächtliche Kälte über ihn ausgebreitet hatte.   
Seitdem konnte er sich vor dem rauen Spott seiner Kollegen kaum schützen.   
Leise in sich hinein lächelnd betrat er die große Höhle und wurde wie erwartet bereits von „seinem“ Weibchen in Empfang genommen. 

 

Zufrieden vor sich hinbrummend beobachtete sie „ihren“ Drachenbändiger. Die anderen Drachen hatten sofort, nachdem sie das erste Mal dieses Reservat aufgesucht hatte, gewusst, dass es sich bei ihnen beiden um Gefährten handelte.   
Danach hatten sie sie voller Erheiterung bei ihrem kleinen Spiel mit ihrem Gefährten beobachtet. Sie jedoch machen lassen. Sie als Seherin würde schon wissen, was sie tat.   
Woher sollten ihre Artgenossen auch wissen, dass sie dieses Spielchen lediglich trieb, damit sie sich nachher köstlich über die entgleisten Gesichtszüge ihres Gefährten amüsieren konnte, wenn sie ihm endlich alles enthüllen würde.   
Sie musste zugeben, dass die Magie ihr ein wahres Prachtexemplar von einem Gefährten an die Seite gestellt hatte:  
Groß und kräftig gebaut. Die starken Oberarme zeugten von der harten Arbeit hier im Reservat, da viele Aufgaben größtenteils ohne Magie erledigt wurden. Jedoch hatte sie bereits beobachten können, dass in diesen Armen auch jede Menge Zärtlichkeit steckte. Als sich nämlich eines der Jungen beim übermütigen Spiel die dünne Flughaut aufgerissen hatte, war er der einzige gewesen, der mit seiner tiefen und ruhigen Stimme nah genug an das Jungtier kam, damit er sich behutsam um die Verletzung kümmern konnte.   
Die schulterlangen rotgoldenen Haare hatte Charlie meistens im Nacken zusammengenommen. Dennoch tanzten immer genügend lose Strähnen um sein Gesicht, dass sie den Blick auf die strahlenden dunkelblauen Augen lenkten, welche aufgeweckt und neugierig die Welt um sich herum aufnahmen. Er besaß über ein schnelles Reaktionsvermögen und eine noch schnellere Auffassungsgabe. Die Haut braungebrannt und wettergegerbt.   
Ja, das war ein Gefährte, der ihr zusagte.   
Sie gluckste leise in sich hinein. Als ob die Magie zwei Geschöpfe aneinander binden würde, die einander nicht ausstehen konnten.   
Aber es wurde Zeit, dass sie sich ihrem Gefährten offenbarte.   
Fawkes und Harry würden demnächst ihre Bindung eingehen und danach würde der Kampf gegen Voldemort rasant an Geschwindigkeit gewinnen. Da wollte sie gemeinsam mit ihrem Gefährten dem Phönix und seinem jungen Gefährten zur Seite stehen.  
Ah, da kam er ja.   
Also, Licht an, Vorhang auf, hier kam Marilla, die Seherin des Drachenclan auf der Jagd nach ihrem ahnungslosen Gefährten.  
Mit einem mächtigen Satz landete sie vor ihm, packte ihn mit ihrem mächtigen Kiefer vorsichtig beim Kragen und ließ ihn vorsichtig auf ihrem Rücken nieder. Als sie sicher sein konnte, dass er sich trotz seiner überaus verständlichen Überraschung an ihr festklammerte, erhob sie sich in die Lüfte.   
Die anderen Drachen, die das Schauspiel belustig beobachtet hatte, brüllte ihre Gratulationen in die klare Abendluft.   
Der Aufruhr lockte die anderen Drachenhüter zur großen Höhle.   
Die konnten aber auch nicht mehr tun, als ihr sprachlos hinterher starren.   
Keine Sorge, sie würden ihren Charlie am nächsten Morgen wohlbehalten wieder haben. Als ob sie ihrem Gefährten etwas antun würde.   
Nach einer Weile ging sie in den Gleitflug über. Auch wenn sie gern weiter geflogen wäre. Hatte sie doch die unbändige Freude ihres Gefährten gespürt als jener sich an die Situation gewöhnt hatte und stattdessen anfing den Flug zu genießen.   
Langsam schwebte sie auf die Lichtung, die sie sich für diese Gelegenheit ausgesucht hatte. Der kleine Wasserfall mündete in einem kleinen friedvollen Teich, dessen Oberfläche mit Seerosen so gut wie bedeckt war. Dazu das Licht des Vollmondes und das saftig grüne Gras und die Bühne war perfekt.   
Kaum war Charlie ihr vom Rücken gestiegen, drehte sie sich zu ihm um.   
Fing seinen Blick mit dem ihren ein und wandelte ihre Gestalt.   
Seinen erstaunten Ausruf küsste sie ihm einfach von den Lippen und ließ ihm auch danach nicht die Möglichkeit einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Für Erklärungen hatten sie immer noch den Rest ihres gemeinsamen langen, langen Lebens Zeit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joah, das waren die ersten Begegnungen zwischen Charlie und Marilla. Der arme Charlie^^° Ich stelle es mir nicht gerade leicht vor an eine Seherin gebunden zu sein… aber hey: die Magie würde wohl kaum zwei Geschöpfe aneinander binden, die nicht für einander geschaffen waren. Also wird Charlie seine Marilla schon in den Griff bekommen^.~


	4. Chapter 4

Szene 4

 

Und wieder begann ein neues Schuljahr.   
Wie schnell die Jahre doch vergingen.   
Wie lange begleitete er Albus schon?  
Fast sechzig Jahre.   
Nun, die Vision hatte nicht gezeigt, wann er auf seinen Gefährten treffen würde. Es hatte nur geheißen, dass er ihn in der Nähe von Albus Dumbledore finden würde.   
Das konnte bedeuten, dass er gut und gerne noch mal sechzig Jahre warten durfte.   
Leise in sich hinein seufzend schüttelte er sein Federkleid aus und schloss die Augen. Dann würde er halt ein Nickerchen halten. Albus war vollauf mit den letzten Handgriffen vor dem neuen Schuljahr beschäftigt. Also durfte er von der Ecke auch keine Unterhaltung erwarten.  
Außerdem hatte er die Erfahrung gemacht, dass im Schlaf die Zeit schneller rumging.   
Die Lider hatten sich kaum gesenkt, da schien es ihm, als ob die Magie ihm mit einer Keule einen übergebraten hatte. Er konnte gerade noch so das Gleichgewicht halten.   
Verärgert plusterte er sein rotgoldenes Gefieder auf. Es brachte ihm jedoch nicht viel, da eine sanfte Briese durch die Federn fuhr und sie so wieder glättete.   
Nachdenklich legte der Phönix den Kopf schief. Die Magie wollte ihn auf irgendetwas hinweisen. Jetzt musste er nur noch herausfinden- auf was?  
Hochkonzentriert schloss er erneut die Augen.   
Folgte dem sanften Leiten der Magie hinaus aus Hogwarts Grenzen bis hinunter nach Hogsmade, wo gerade der Hogwarts Express einlief.   
Vorsichtig tastete er sich an der Maschine aus massiven Stahl entlang.   
Und stoppte abrupt vor einem der ausgestiegenen Erstklässler.   
Die Seele dieses Menschenkindes leuchtete hell.   
Hell wie eine kleine Sonne. Es schien Fawkes fast so, als ob der zerbrechliche elfjährige Körper des Menschenkindes sich nicht in der Lage sah, diese Seele vollkommen in sich zu halten.   
Denn ab und zu leuchtete sie extrem hell auf, nur um kurz darauf wieder in sich zusammenzufallen und Kraft für einen erneuten Ausbruch zu sammeln.   
Solch eine kräftige und schöne Seele war ihm sein Lebtag noch nicht unter den Menschen begegnet. Würde die nahe Zukunft nicht die Wahrscheinlichkeit seines Gefährten bergen, würde er diesem Menschenkind ohne weiteres den Bund eines Vertrauten anbieten- sobald es alt genug wäre.   
Bei diesem Gedankengang spürte er regelrecht wie die Magie in frustrierter Belustigung aufseufzte.   
Und da fiel es ihm dann wie Schuppen aus den Augen:   
Bei diesem einen Menschenkind handelte es sich um seinen Gefährten!  
Diese Erkenntnis brachte für wenige Sekunden die Welt zu Stillstand. Zumindest kam es Fawkes so vor, da er einige Zeit brauchte, ehe er sich imstande sah, auch nur eine Feder zu rühren.   
Dann löste sich ein solch befreites und überglückliches Trillern aus seiner Kehle, dass sich sein Glück wie eine Decke über ganz Hogwarts legte und das magische Schloss noch heller scheinen ließ.   
In seinem Glück spürte er, wie die Magie sich für ihn mitfreute und sich langsam zurückzog. Sie hatte ihr Kind zu seinem Gefährten geführt.   
Den Rest würde er auch ohne sie schaffen.   
Vor unterdrückter Energie bebend, folgte Fawkes der hellscheinenden Seele seines Gefährten. Achtete darauf das jener wohlbehalten im Schloss ankam. Und dann tat er etwas, was er zuvor noch nie getan hatte:   
Er begab sich zu Albus, der bereits mit dem Rest seiner Kollegen in der Großen Halle auf die Schüler wartete. 

Fawkes konnte Albus‘ Erstaunen wegen seines Erscheinens fast mit den Krallen greifen. Doch das ignorierte er gekonnt. Stattdessen ließ er sich elegant auf der hohen Lehne nieder, die den Stuhl des Schuldirektors schmückte.   
Von da aus hatte er die gesamte Halle im Überblick.   
Voller Ungeduld wartete er darauf, dass Minerva die Erstklässler hineinführte.   
Dann schließlich war es soweit: Die Professorin für Verwandlung trat ein.   
Hinter hier folgten zum Teil verschüchtert, zum Teil arrogant und unberührt die Elfjährigen.   
Und da, irgendwo in der Mitte der langen Reihe konnte er das helle Leuchten seines Gefährten ausmachen. Neben ihm stand der jüngste Weasleyjunge. Schien, als würde der junge Rotschopf dem anderen Jungen etwas erklären.   
Fawkes erhöhte seine Konzentration und war nach einigen Augenblicken in der Lage hinter dem Seelenlicht eine kleine schmächtige Figur auszumachen.   
Den scharfen golden Augen entging nichts: weder die verkrampfte Haltung, noch der schmächtige Körper, der einfach viel zu schwach für ein Kind seines Alters wirkte. Dazu die verängstigten smaradgrünen großen Augen die hinter der viel zu großen und vor allem hässlichen Brille hin und her huschten. Als würden sie nach der nächsten Gefahr Ausschau halten. Mit diesem Verhalten erinnerte der Junge eher an ein Kaninchen, dass den Überfall eines Greifen fürchtete, denn einem gesunden und vor allem glücklichen Kind. Dazu kam, dass der Junge geschickt allen Berührungen auswich. Es schien, als würde sein Körper automatisch vor jeder Berührung zurückweichen. Als würde sein Unterbewusstsein mit Berührungen nur schlechte Erfahrungen in Verbindung bringen.   
Den Kindern dort unten schien es nicht aufzufallen.  
Ihm jedoch entging es nicht. Eben so wenig entgingen ihm die viel zu großen Lumpen, die der Kleine unter der Robe geschickt zu verstecken wusste. Dann blieb sein goldener Blick an der blitzförmigen Narbe hängen.   
Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf diese eine Narbe.   
Schien sie ihn doch zu verhöhnen.   
Zeigte sie ihm doch, neben dem was er bereits in den vergangenen Sekunden gesehen und gefühlt hatte, dass sein junger Gefährte bereits einiges durch gestanden hatte und mit Sicherheit in Zukunft auch kein ruhiges Leben erwarten durfte. Vor allem wenn er das aufgeregte Tuscheln und Wispern in der Halle zu Grunde legte.  
Noch bevor die Schüler richtig begriffen hatten, dass er auf der Stuhllehne ihres Direktors gesessen hatte, löste sich Fawkes in einer kleinen Stichflamme auf.   
Mit Wut im Bauch tauchte er über einem brodelnden Vulkan wieder auf. Wäre er in Hogwarts geblieben, hätte er aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Albus geröstet und seine Flügel um den kleinen Jungen gelegt und ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen.   
Aber laut ihren Gesetzen durfte er sich seinem Gefährten erst offenbaren, wenn dieser seinen siebzehnten Geburtstag hinter sich hatte.   
Also noch weitere sechs Jahre warten.   
Zuvor, bevor er gewusst hatte, um wen es sich bei seinem Gefährten handelte und in welchem Zustand er sich befand, hätte er mit den Schultern gezuckt und gesagt: was sind schon sechs Jahre gegen die Ewigkeit, die er bereits wartete?   
Doch jetzt schien ihm bereits jeder weitere Tag zu lang.   
Mit einem verzweifelten Aufschrei stürzte sich Fawkes in die brodelnde Lava. Was konnte er tun? Wie konnte er für die nächsten Jahre für die Sicherheit seines Gefährten sorgen, wenn er sich diesem nicht offenbaren durfte? Wie konnte er dem kleinen und einsamen Jungen vermitteln, das er nicht allein auf der Welt war? Sondern das eine Seele existierte, die ihm ganz allein gehörte?   
In seiner Ohnmacht setzte er soviel Hitze frei, dass der ruhige Lavafluss unterbrochen wurde und der Vulkan wieder anfing zu grummeln. Langsam stieg der Pegel des flüssigen Gesteins und trat schlussendlich über den schützenden Krater hinaus.   
Da Fawkes selbst in seinem Gefühlschaos eine unbewohnte Insel gewählt hatte, befanden sich keine Menschenleben in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Lediglich auf den Nachbarinseln würden sich die Menschen versammeln und dem gewaltigen Naturschauspiel aus sicherer Entfernung folgen.   
Doch Fawkes achtete nicht auf die Schäden, die er mit diesem Ausbruch verursachen würde. Er benutzte die Hitze und das Feuer des Vulkans dazu, sich selbst darin zu verlieren, damit er nicht an seiner Verzweiflung verbrannte.   
Lediglich die Magie schaffte es noch zu ihrem geliebten Geschöpf durchzudringen und ihm noch einmal das Bild der starken und hellleuchtenden Seele vor Augen zu führen.   
Das beruhigte Fawkes ein wenig.   
Dennoch nahm es ihm nicht die Sorge um seinen jungen Gefährten.   
Handelte es sich bei ihm doch um niemand geringeres als Harold James Potter!  
Da konnten sich die nächsten Jahre doch nur turbulent gestalten…


End file.
